When a person perceives that his or her hair does not have desired characteristics such as length, it is possible for the person to obtain hair extensions. The hair extensions are typically attached to the person's natural hair and thereby enhance the overall appearance of the person's natural hair.
Diaz, U.S. Pat. No. D447,286, discloses a hair extension having a loop at an end for attaching to the person's natural hair. Diaz, U.S. Pat. No. D433,774, describes a hair extension having two extension ends that are interconnected with a connection portion that is attached to the person's hair. Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,157, teaches a hair extension that includes a comb for attaching the extension to the person's natural hair.
Because the person's natural hair grows, it is necessary to persons who have hair extensions to periodically have the hair extensions repositioned. Depending on the attachment method used and the number of hair extensions used, the process of repositioning the hair extensions can be quite time consuming.